Outcast of Ellinia
by EndlessChaoz
Summary: This is a story about a female prodigy magician by the name of Wendy, who has been cast away from her home and seeks revenge upon those who have stood in her way but soon finds complications within her that makes her doubt. All credit goes to LadyWendy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue – Outcast of Ellinia**

Grendel of Ellinia looked out the window in his house. It was raining hard outside. Sighing Grendel turned back to his studies. Outside the peaceful forest of Ellinia, a stranger engulfed by a cloak can be seen.

"I'm back." The stranger said.

Lighting streaked across the sky as her words came from her mouth. The stranger slowly walked towards the forest. Suddenly around 6 mages appeared in front of the stranger.

"Wendy! That's far enough for you." One of them said.

The stranger pulled back the top of the cloak off her to reveal a very young girls face. She had piercing blackish brown eyes and her long silky black hair flowed smoothly down her back.

"I have my rights to come back here anytime I want." She replied.

"Grendel banished you from Ellinia 5 years ago." Another mage said. "And you still have the guts to come back to Ellinia?"

"And who here can stop me?" Wendy asked.

Insulted some of the mages brandished their staffs. The one that lead them stepped out.

"STOP!" he commanded. "Wendy…as leader of this group…I suggest you go back to where you came from."

Wendy laughed, making the aggressors flinch. Wendy's eyes bore into the leader of the mages.

"Why Derek…isn't that place here?" She said before she brandished her own staff.

The mages stared in horror at the staff she wielded in front of them.

"Its not possible…it's the Kage your holding…." Derek said. "The most feared and cursed staff ever made…Wendy…."

"Enough." Wendy said. "If it's a fight you want from me then I'll give you one."

Wendy vanished into the air before all the mages could move a muscle.

"Where did she go!" One of the mages shouted.

"Over here." Came a voice.

The mages turned toward the voice and Wendy is seen standing on one of the trees. She flicked her fingers towards the mages. A second later the ground beneath them exploded in a burst of flames. She then chanted a few words and pointed her staff towards the sky. A lone bolt of lighting shot forth and hit one of the mages that jumped out of the explosion. That mage fell to the ground, stuttered a gasp and went unconscious. The other mages burst out into the opening and started to chant spells of their own.

"Pitiful." Wendy said.

She chanted a few words quickly and pointed her staff at the mages. The sky suddenly started raining huge pieces of ice.

"Its not possible…" said one of the mages before he was pinned down by one of the pieces of ice.

"Josh! NO!" Derek Said. "WENDY! You will pay for this!"

"Try it if you can…fool" She replied.

Derek chanted a few words and swung his staff towards Wendy. Sharp pieces of ice materialized at the staffs tip and shot towards Wendy.

"Such pitiful spells won't work on me." Wendy said before she chanted a few words and inhaled.

She exhaled when the pieces of ice were near her and flames shot out of her mouth. The ice melted easily. Wendy looked at the sky as the first lights of dawn were coming from the clouds.

"It would seem that my time is up…until next time…Derek." She said before vanishing in a cloud of magic.

"You can bet on that." Derek replied before turning towards his injured comrades.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Warrior with no pride**

The wind whistled by on the barren wastelands of Perion. A warrior is seen sitting alone. Wendy suddenly appears beside the warrior.

"Didn't go according to plan?" The warrior asked.

"Didn't go well at all Alex." She replied.

"I had the same results." Alex said standing up. "They are prideful…fools."

Wendy looked at the battle-hardened warrior. Even though they came from different places, she can't help thinking that they share the same thoughts. He hated his village as much as she did. They had met each other around the time when she was exiled along with two others. 

Suddenly footsteps could be heard. Quickly Wendy and Alex hid themselves. A group of warriors appeared. All of them were wielding pikes except one. He was holding an Omega spear in his right hand and a large towering shield in his left.

"That's strange…" Wendy whispered. "I thought that pole arm wielders don't use shields."

"That is exceptionally true…if you were a normal warrior." Alex replied with a smile.

"I heard that the traitor Alex was loitering around here sir." One of the warriors said. "I think he was expecting someone to come."

"You did well." The Leader said. "The village honors your courage to venture forth and gather information."

"Why isn't that John?" Wendy whispered to Alex.

Alex simply nodded before he stepped out of his hiding spot. The group of warriors instantly assumed their positions and brandished their spears.

John narrowed his eyes and said, "So you are still prideful Alex."

"No…my days as a proud warrior are over." Alex simply replied. "Ever since you cast me out, I believed that Perion had abandoned me. Pride is no longer what I live for."

Wendy came out into the clearing while brandishing her Kage.

"And you must be the Outcast of Ellinia…Wendy is it?" John asked looking in her direction. "I've heard about you from Derek. He says you possess abilities that rival Grendel's."

"And you're about to see why." Wendy replied.

"Bold words." John said with a sneer. "There's 7 of us here and only 2 of you. You have no chance at all."

"Lets find out…shall we?" Alex said as he brandished his crimson spear, Serpents Tongue.

He leaped forth and did a series of jabs. Several warriors shrunk back with fear of being hit. Wendy chanted a few words and the warriors froze in their tracks. John's eyes opened with surprise as he watched him and his comrades stuck to the ground from the ice materializing around them. He only displayed his shocked expression for a split second. John took a deep breath and let loose an ear piercing roar from his mouth. Wendy covered her ears while Alex resisted it with his own ground-shaking shout. Without warning John leaped forward completely free of Wendy's spell. He grabbed his spear and impaled its head deep into Alex's body. Alex reeled back in pain as blood started oozing from his armor like a stream of water.

"Dang it…." Alex said as he collapsed onto the floor. "We were just doing fine a moment ago…"

"Your luck has run out." John said as he lunged in for the kill.

Suddenly a burst of fire came from behind Alex and hit John square in the face.

"GARRR!!!" John yelled out in pain.

"It seems this battle does not favor us…" Wendy said. "We will fight them another day."

Alex nodded weakly. Wendy chanted a few words and they both vanished in seconds. John leaped up and yelled out in fury.

"I WILL GET YOU ALEX!" John shouted into the wasteland. "MARK MY WORDS! I WILL HAVE YOU BY THE END OF MY SPEAR!"

In the distant an assassin can be seen.

"Seems like Wendy and Alex got themselves into some more trouble." He said. "I guess I can meet up with them at Kernings."

He quickly leaped from ledge to ledge and soon enough he was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Assassin**

Alex was walking slowly towards the city of Kerning. Wendy was close behind. The injury on Alex's chest was still oozing a lot of blood.

"Are you ok?" Wendy asked. "You're bleeding an awful lot of blood."

"I'm fine…Guh…" Alex replied before falling down on his knees.

Alarmed Wendy rushed next to Alex.

"Let me take a look at the injury." Wendy said.

Alex turned his body around to reveal a nasty puncture in his chest. Wendy chanted a few words and placed her hand on his injury. A eerie green light seeped into the injury and started to heal it.

"As usual Wendy…your magic is beyond anything this world has ever seen." A voice said behind her.

"I'm just doing what I can for the group." Wendy replied. "And you should stop stalking us when we need help the most Rune. You could have helped us out in that battle in Perion and maybe Alex wouldn't be suffering from this injury right now."

Wendy turned her head around to see the assassin leaping down from a tree towards them. She stared into his dark clouded eyes and toke a glance at the silky long hair that was tied in a pigtail. He was one of them. An outcast.

"What are you waiting for?" Wendy said. "Help me left him up."

The assassin instantly was at Alex's side. The assassin tried to lift Alex up to no avail.

"Boy he is heavier then he was 5 years ago!" Rune exclaimed. "Soon he'll be heavier then an elephant!"

"He doesn't need to be nimble like you." Wendy reminded him.

"That still doesn't give him a reason to be this heavy!" Rune replied. "Man! What's he been eating? Is all that meat underneath this armor pure fat?"

"Just shut up and keep going!"

"Okay! Can't a guy complain once in a while? For all I care, I can just ditch you two right now and go on my merry way."

"Rune, you DO NOT want to make me threaten you."

Soon enough they reached Kerning City. The sun was just setting. Wendy and Rune heaved Alex towards the fusion bar at once. Travelers looked at them in suspicion. As usual many thieves were hanging around the city, as it was the only place in which they were welcomed. The fusion bar was also empty as usual as the Dark Lord tends to hide somewhere in there to think about important matters. The trio reached the fusion bar just when the sun settled down. They placed Alex on one of the bar tables.

"Lets not attract the Dark Lords attention now…he…uh… tends to hate people bothering him." Rune said.

"If that's what you're worried about then feel at ease young assassin." A voice came from above them.

Rune jumped at the voice. Wendy simply looked up and then resumed unpacking some herbs from her pouch.

"Eh…hello…Dark Lord sir." Rune said with a shaky voice.

"No need to be formal…after all, you are an outcast." Dark Lord said.

Wendy flinched at the word and glared at Rune.

"He knows we are outcasts?" Wendy said with a hint of anger.

"Hey, he knows because I trust him." Rune replied backing away from her.

"I, too, am an outcast…I was from Maple Island like most of you." Dark Lord said. "With only one difference…I was a villager there. I abandoned them when the Crimson Balrog attacked the village one day. I ran for my life…I truly now regret that decision."

Wendy looked into the Dark Lords eyes and saw sadness and pain clouding his true eyes. She wondered if she regretted ever leaving Ellinia. The image of her home burned in her head. Should she go back and beg for forgiveness? Or should she hate it and continue plotting on its destruction? She clasped her hands to her head in complete confusion as she thought more and more about it.

"Do not stress yourself with answers young one." Dark Lord suddenly said..

Wendy looked at the famous assassin known as one of the "Legends" with a confused expression.

"You will find the answers you seek along your path." Dark Lord continued. "Travel to places you have never been to before and hone you skills in ways never imagined before. You ancestors will guide you to your answers…just like they did for me long, long ago."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Road Of Swirling Sadness, Regret, and Grief**

Wendy was dreaming about stuff again. It was completely dark…it was so scary…get me out of here…Wendy woke up with a gasp. She was sweating all over. She was breathing hard. She looked at Zep. He was sleeping like a baby. Chibi was breathing at his usual slow speeds.

"Not the dreams again…" She said.

She opened the door exit of the fusion bar and walked outside. A breeze came whizzing by her. It felt refreshing despite how she hates the cold wind. She stared up toward the dark sky, lit up to life by millions of bright stars of all shapes and sizes. She closed her eyes and toke a deep breath. Suddenly an image came into her head. She saw the quiet forest of Ellinia calling out to her. Everywhere she looked was dead bodies. Blood stained the trees and screams pierced the forests quietness. She then saw a masked figure with dark skinny arms appear. It chanted several words and the ground erupted with spikes of crystallized diamonds. It then looked directly into Wendy's eyes. Suddenly the image was replaced by three mages. One was wearing flame red clothing. The other was wearing crystal blue clothing. The last was wearing pure white clothing.

The mage wearing the red clothing looked into her eyes and said, "I, Moranos, hereby give you the full feeling of sadness."

Immense sadness welled up inside Wendy. She wished it would stop as the sadness grew and grew. When she thought she would die of sadness, the feeling subsided.

The mage with blue clothing stepped forth and said, "I, Kelk, hereby give you the full feeling of regret.

Instantly Wendy felt pain and sadness as she watched her memories of leaving the quiet forest of Ellinia forever. She reached out and said, "Wait! Don't leave me alone!" but the surroundings slowly disappeared into the engulfing darkness.

"Please…I want to go back…I want to see the trees again…I want to see the people whom I have loved since childhood…" Wendy said as she continued weeping over her mistake. And then the feeling was gone.

The last of the three mages stepped forth and said, "And I, Lea, hereby give you the full feelings of grief."

Wendy stared in horror as her memories were dug up once again. This time she saw her friend lay on the floor. She was bleeding very seriously. She saw herself next to her friend crying for help.

"Somebody please help her!" She cried out to the passing fairies.

"As much as I want to help…she's not a fairy." One of the fairies said. "You do know that we, fairies, hate humans. So go get one of your clerics and heal that friend of yours."

Wendy watched as her younger self ran off toward the nearest house. When she finally came back with a cleric, her friend was no more. Wendy watched her younger self drop to her knees and weep over her friend for hours. When her friend was buried she was the only one there to mourn her death. The memory burned in her head. It all felt like it happened yesterday. The three mages stepped back.

"Now you know how each of us felt when we were young." All three mages said at once. "Sadness, Regret, and Grief all mixed up into one emotion are very powerful indeed. But among all these emotions lies another…forgiveness."

Without warning the three mages disappeared. Wendy felt her body fall to the ground. Before she fainted she saw Zep and Dark Lord running over to her. When she woke up, she was in the fusion bar again. Was the vision about the masked demon true? Did a greater power then she threaten the quiet forest of Ellinia? She must find out herself. She tried to lift herself of the table she was resting on. Zep and Chibi came into view.

"You fainted outside." Zep said. "What happened?"

"I had a vision." Wendy replied. "A masked demon attacked my village. Then three mages appeared in front on me and showed me how strong, Sadness, Regret, and Grief, felt like."

"The masked demon must be Thanatos." Dark Lord said.

The trio looked at the famed assassin.

"How did you know its name?" Wendy asked.

"Why I have met and fought it once before." Dark Lord replied. "If what your vision states is true then we must prepare for the worst. Go get your friend, the hunter, to join us. After that we must rally our people in Ellinia for the final assault. Now go find your friend."

All three nodded before rushing out of the fusion bar and racing towards the dungeon in the heart of Victoria Island.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The 4th Outcast**

The trio reached the entrance to ant tunnel. There were a lot of noises coming from inside.

"Still crowded as ever eh?" Zep said. "Now how are we going to find Mark in this huge cave?"

"He told us he would always be near the forsaken sanctuary." Wendy replied. "Obviously you still have a lot of remembering to do."

Zep scratched his head, embarrassed by the remark.

"Lets go." Chibi said. "No time to waste."

Zep and Wendy nodded and went into the darkness of the cave. Inside it was dim and the air was moist as if they were in a creature's mouth. They went past a group of hunters and warriors teaming up on some undead mushrooms. The warriors still in their young ages stared at Chibi's spear in awe. They continued on for a few minutes. Finally they reached a vast opening in the cave.

"Were getting near." Wendy said.

They went past the dangerous steam that was coming up from the ground. After a few more minutes they reached yet another vast opening in the cave. Wendy scanned the ledges for someone. There was someone sitting on a ledge, leaning against the wall, snoring away. Zep tried to hide his laughter. Chibi simply stared at the person. Wendy sighed and picked up a pebble. She flung it only to watch it bounce off the wall near the sleeper's ledge.

"Let me do this." Chibi said.

He picked up a pebble and hurled it hard. A second later a scream came from above as the trio watched a body fall from the ledge and come crashing painfully onto the ground. Zep burst out laughing. The person that fell jerked violently. A few minutes later the jerking stopped and the person stood up.

"I wish you could stop doing that guys." The person said.

"Your fault for sleeping Mark." Chibi said.

Come to think of it they haven't seen Mark since 2 years ago. Seems like he got used to his strange abilities to survive blows that normal people can't take. She looked at him now and compared him to his old self. His hair was shorter then last they met. His eyes were still the same clear blue color. Below his right eye was the same nasty scar that was made the day he was chased from his village.

"What now?" Mark demanded. "Its got to important for all three of you to come and disturb my sleep in such an unpleasant way."

He shot a glance at Chibi. Zep tried not to laugh. Mark pulled a string and a bow came down from the ledge he was just on a moment before. It was a beautifully made Gold Hinkel. The bow was also one of his town's most valuable treasures. Athena Pierce herself crafted it when she was a simple bowman.

"Good thing you didn't hurt my baby" Mark said rubbing his face against the bow.

Zep stared at Mark for a second before bursting out laughing again. Chibi narrowed his eyes as if he was insulted. Wendy simply shook her head.

"Out of us four, Mark…you're the funniest and the dumbest one in our team." Zep said still laughing.

"Does that explain how I was able to pin you to the wall with one arrow." Mark retorted.

Zep stopped laughing in an instant. It was now Wendy and Chibi's turn to laugh.

"I still remember how you yelled at us to get you down from the tree for two hours." Chibi said with a snort. "I wonder where you would be if we didn't listen to you and left you there."

"I bet he cant do that now since I have gotten much faster since two years ago." Zep simply said.

Without warning Zep swung his arm and quickly launched two tobi stars straight towards Mark. Mark quickly responded by loading his bow with lighting speed and let loose four arrows. The first two deflected the tobi stars coming at him. The other two arrows pinned Zep to the wall. Chibi was laughing so hard he was pounding the ground with his fist. Mark smiled and looked at Wendy for comments.

"I see your skills haven't diminished since we last met." Wendy said simply. "We must get going. We promised the Dark Lord to meet up at Ellinia with the untied forces of Victoria Island."

"Sounds serious." Mark said. "Count me in. After all I am part of the four outcast's of Victoria Island."

He placed his hand forward. The others did the same. A strange symbol glowed dimly on their right hands. It pictured a crest with a staff, sword, dagger, and bow on each corner of the crest. It also had a large crack splitting across the crest. The light on the four grew brighter.

"For our homeland." The four said before walking off towards the exit of the ant tunnel.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - The Darkest Hour**

Wendy, Chibi, Zep, and Mark were running at top speed towards Lith Harbor. They were hoping to get the support of that town before going to warn the other towns. They were getting near Lith Harbor when Chibi stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong Chibi?" Wendy asked.

Chibi sniffed the air and turned to them.

"I smell something burnt." He said.

The other three started sniffing the air around them. Wendy closed her eyes and chanted a few words. The grass below them shook a bit. Wendy opened her eyes at once.

"Were not alone!" She yelled whipping out her staff.

As soon as she spoke the words, a giant monster burst into the clearing. On one of its shoulders hoisted a massive shoulder guard and on the right hand of the monster was a gigantic axe that gleamed crystal blue. The monsters eyes also gleamed the same color as the axe it wielded. The armor of the monster looked as if it too were alive. Without warning the monster swung its axe at Chibi. Having not recovered fully yet, Chibi was to slow to move out of the way. A loud noise issued as the axe clanged against pure energy and bounced harmlessly off the magic shield Wendy cast at the last moment. Zep and Mark jumped onto a tree and started launching away. Wendy chanted a few words and stuck her staff into the ground. Instantly the ground responded and raised a wall surrounding the monster. For a moment everything froze. Wendy looked deep into the monsters eyes. Suddenly the image of the demon that she saw in her vision flashed into her mind. Shocked she dropped her staff. The wall surrounding the monster crumbled. The monster roared and charged at Wendy. A few arrows exploding on its shoulder guard interrupted it. Its attention turned to where the arrows came from. Mark was sneering at it while Zep was pale as a ghost.

"You forgot about us for a moment there eh tubby?" Mark said.

The monster roared and charged straight into the tree. Surprised Mark fell flat on his face. Zep leaped onto another tree and launched his tobi stars like there's no tomorrow. They bounced harmlessly off the monsters demonic armor. Angry at his futile attempts he prepared his secret weapon. He took out an oil jug and flung it at the monster. The jar broke on its head. The monster toke no notice. Then Zep took out his steelies and wrapped explosives around it. He made a spark against his claw and stars. They caught on fire. Quickly Zep flung the stars at the monsters head. The steelies caught fire while in flight. The oil on the monsters head came to life a second later. The monster screamed out in pain and lashed about looking for something to put out the fire. Wendy was still on the floor shocked. Mark was preparing to shoot.

"You're going to pay for dirtying my baby!" He said before he shot explosive arrows at it.

Moments later the monster fell to the floor, headless. Sighing Mark and Zep collapsed onto their feet, exhausted by the battle.

"What in the world was that thing?" Zep asked.

"It's the Gate Keepers…" Wendy said. "Followers of Thanatos…"

The others looked at Wendy surprised.

"You didn't mention about them when you told us about the vision you had." Chibi said. "Did you vision it just now?"

Wendy nodded. Zep's already pale white face turned even paler then before.

"Ok now who's Thanatos?" Mark demanded. "What are we talking about here?"

"You will know while we head for Lith Harbor." Chibi replied. "Come lets go."

Without another word the four gathered up anything they might need and once again set off towards Lith Harbor in hopes of winning the support of the small town.

s Lith Harbor in hopes of winning the support of the small town.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Too Late**

The group had been traveling for over 2 hours already. Wendy and Mark were getting tired. Chibi was still traveling at half his normal speed, due to his injury.

"We are near Lith Harbor now." Zep announced. "But something's wrong…there is usually a lot of people on the docks coming from maple island…why is it so empty today?"

"Lets take a closer look at the ledge over there." Wendy said.

The group moved slowly now that they have almost reached their destination. Wendy peered down from the ledge and let out a gasp. Alarmed the others followed Wendy's gaze. Buildings were on fire and bodies laid scattered on the floor. A scream suddenly issued from behind one of the buildings. Without another word the group leaped down into the ruined town. A beginner was crouched against the corner, shivering with fright at the monster before him. The monster looked like a clown, yet with a hideous face. It was floating off the ground through some unknown magic's. Zep instantly went to work on dispatching the monster. The monster shrieked as two tobi stars plunged into its head and fell flat on its face. As the group watched the monster disappeared slowly. Suddenly the group heard some noises behind them. They whirled around and was greeted by several of the monsters they had fought before.

"Holy Sheep…" Zep said backing away.

The others did the same. The monsters advanced forward as the group backed away. Their axes still gleamed the same crystal blue color and their armor still looked as if they were alive. For a second no one moved. Wendy remembered how these beasts were weak against fire. She instantly brandished her staff and chanted a spell. A blood red spell circle formed around her and she pointed her staff into the air.

"Spirits of the eternal pact!" Wendy shouted. "GRANT ME FIRE!"

The sky responded by raining enormous meteors burning at insane temperatures. The meteors crashed into the monsters. They caught on fire the next second and were running around screaming in their hideous voices. Soon enough the monsters disappeared.

"You came a little to late…" A voice came from behind the building they were just at.

Alarmed the group turned toward the noise. Olaf came out. He was bleeding from the head and arm. He staggered and fell on his knees. Zep and Mark rushed to support him.

"Lith Harbor was attacked early this morning…" Olaf said. "They just came out of no where. This masked demon just materialized and summoned a bunch of those hideous clowns and those gigantic things with axes."

"Not to worry the attack is over." Wendy said.

Olaf shook his head violently.

"NO! Its not over!" He shouted. "He headed for Henesys!"

Mark was shocked.

"Wendy! We got to do something!" Mark said. "My town is in danger!"

Wendy nodded.

"Then it's off to Henesys." She said.

"We will come with you." A voice came from behind her.

She turned around and came face to face with a large group of beginners.

"This battle has nothing to do with you." Wendy said. "Best if you hide."

"Hide!?" The leader said. "After what those things did to my friends!? NEVER! My friends lost their lives to drive these things out of Lith Harbor! We will fight till the end!"

Wendy stared into the determined eyes of the leader. She sighed and nodded. The small army of beginners raised their weapons and shouted, "For Maple Island!"

"Lets go." Wendy said to the others.

The group now with a small army prepared to intercept the masked demon, Thanatos, before it reached Henesys…No matter the cost.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - A Gift**

Traveling as a huge group, Wendy and the rest didn't move very far from Lith Harbor. They had to rest when the sun set because of the inexperienced beginners traveling with them.

"We will rest here today." Wendy announced to the leader of the beginners. "And tell me your name so I don't have to say hey all the time."

"Names Charlie." The leader replied before sitting down, exhausted from walking.

Wendy turned to her friends. Chibi was leaning on his spear staring at its blood red color. Wendy remembered how he used to hate the spear.

"Maybe I could forge him a new spear?" She thought. "Right…let's start on that now."

Wendy walked over to Chibi.

"Let me see your spear for a while Chibi." She said.

Chibi looked up surprised. Wendy put her hand on the spear. Chibi loosened up and let her take it away. Wendy went rite to work. She toke the rare metals of sapphire and mithril out of her pouch. She took out a book on how to forge weapons. Chibi stared at what Wendy was doing to his spear. Wendy chanted a few spells and clasped the gem and plate to the spear. Brilliant light sparked from the spear and ignited the sky. Many watched in awe as the sky came to life with many beautiful colors. In Wendy's hands laid a beautiful crystal blue spear. Chibi looked very surprised. Wendy came over to him and gave it to Chibi. Without a word Chibi started to test the spear out. He swung it swiftly and carefully as if the spear might crumble if he hit something. The speed at which he struck was so fast the spear made a whistling noise.

"Its beautiful." Chibi announced. "Thank you Wendy."

Wendy simply nodded before she started to pack things up. Zep looked at Chibi with jealousy. Mark took one look at the spear and resumed polishing his bow. The beginners were staring at the spear as if it were alive.

"It will be called FairFrozen…starting today." Chibi said. "It will light the path of all warriors…"

Everyone nodded in acceptance. Then the crowd dispersed, each going off to do their duties.

Wendy spotted Mark sitting alone on the farthest tree from the group. She snuck under the tree.

"Mother…Father…" Mark said to himself. "I wish you were here to see me holding the bow that Athena gave you today. Life is hard as an outcast but not to worry…I got friends that care for me. Wendy is the wisest of them all…always making the right decisions. Chibi…always high in spirit…its as if there is no end to his abilities. And Zep…the lazy one of the group…he might be lazy but he tries when provoked."

Wendy listened to all those words and decided to leave Mark alone for the night. The next day might be the last for them. They must be prepared for the worst.

"Thanatos…" Wendy thought. "If you want to touch my village…you will have to get through me first."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - The Siege**

Wendy was woken by many loud noises. She opened her eyes to see Charlie's stern face and Chibi's serious look.

"W-What's going on?" Wendy asked.

"Its Henesys!" Charlie yelled. "Its under attack!"

Instantly Wendy shot out of her bed and grabbed her staff and her hat. She nodded toward Henesys. Charlie and Chibi nodded and went to rally the small army. Wendy stood on top of the tallest tree she could find and saw Henesys burning in flames. She could see some bowman and Athena Pierce in a group surrounded by the monsters they had previously fought. Then a word flashed into her mind.

"Gate Keepers!" Wendy thought in her head.

She turned her head toward camp and saw that the forces were ready. She pointed at Henesys.

"ATTACK!" Wendy shouted at the top of her voice.

The air around the quiet plains suddenly erupted with war cries as beginners rushed towards Henesys armed to teeth. Surprised the group of bowman and Athena looked at the small army charging into the town. Wendy rushed past a few beginners furiously attacking a hideous clown.

"A Buffy." She thought.

She chanted a few words and struck the ground. Instantly fire burst from the ground and shot towards the Gate Keepers around Athena and the other bowman. Athena stared at Wendy surprised.

"Who are you?" Athena demanded.

"I am Wendy." Wendy simply said. "We are here to aid you."

Athena nodded and turned around and shot hundreds of arrows all of a sudden. The sky was blue one second then it was covered up as arrows shot down towards the ground inflicting death upon the enemy. Wendy stared in awe as she watched Athena quickly loaded her bow, faster then she had ever seen Mark done, and shoots four arrows with dead accuracy at a nearby Buffy. The monster screamed as it disappeared.

"I am not called one of the four legends for no reason." Athena said to Wendy.

Athena gasped as she caught sigh of Mark.

"Mark!?" Athena said with disbelief. "Where have you been for the past 5 years?"

Without replying Mark disappeared into a crowd of beginners cornering a Gate Keeper.

"You will know more once the siege is over." Wendy said. "Right now we need to concentrate on the battle."

Wendy didn't wait for a reply when she issued an order.

"Stand back!" She shouted.

She chanted a long word and jammed her staff into the ground.

"Father Sky!" She shouted. "Destroy all those who oppose you! Forbidden Skill! Sky Of Fire!

The sky responded to her command and its calm blue color changed into a crimson red color. Fire materialized and circled the staff from the air.

"Hidden Secret!" Wendy shouted. "APOCALYPSE!

The fire in the air shot down towards their targets. The bowman and the small army of beginners watched in shock as endless sparks of fire rained down on Henesys, destroying the town along with the invading monsters. After a few minutes the sky turned back into the same calm blue color. Wendy dropped to her knees, exhausted by the spell. The bowman watched in sadness and grief as they looked about the town in which they grew up. The town of Henesys is no longer present. Wendy looked at the shocked faces of the Henesys villagers. She was secretly relieved that none of them were harmed. Suddenly a beginner pointed into the town shouting. A masked demon was coming from the town. Wendy stared into it and gasped.

"Meddlesome girl." It said. "You will regret this when I watch your village burn and all your villagers killed."

The demon disappeared. Wendy shivered and fainted. In the shadows two figures can be seen. Both of these strangers had red crimson eyes.

"I think the plan is working." One of them said. "Thanatos is convinced it was the fairies of Ellinia caused the extinction of his kind."

"This time we will be able to get two birds with one stone." The other sniggered. "Thanatos and the humans of Victoria Island are in my way. They must be killed. I am the true ruler of Victoria Island."

The small army and the bowman jumped as they heard laughter ring across the quiet plains…


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Dark Lords Story**

Wendy woke up and saw Athena sitting next to her.

"Ah your awake." She said.

Wendy groaned as pain shot through her head.

"You used up to much power." Athena said. "Rest for now. Although I am surprised to see a young child like you use such a skill."

"You know of the sacred book?" Wendy asked surprised.  
"I was around when it was a spell all mages use in Ellinia." Athena replied. "Come to think of it…I think even Grendel used that skill before. Matthew was so shocked."

"Matthew?" Wendy asked. "Who is that?"

"Why that's Dark Lord." Athena replied. "That was his name before he toke on the name he is called today."

"He said he was an outcast like us…" Wendy whispered. "Is it true?"

"All so true…" Athena replied suddenly sad. "He was born on Maple Island like most of us original maplers were. He was brave and fearless. Yet one day when the Crimson Balrog attacked the town he ran. We relied on his strength and yet he ran from the battle…"

Wendy was shocked. She heard that Dark Lord ran from Maple Island but it seems like he was looked upon as a hero before he betrayed their trust and ran.

"Ever since he has never forgiven himself and strived to become a fearless leader once again." Athena continued. "But ever since that incident he never dared to go back to Maple Island as he fears no one there will accept him back."

"What is your connection with Dark Lord?" Wendy asked. "Family member?"

Athena seemed surprised at the question.

"Why he was my fiancé before he ran and toke the name Dark Lord." She replied sadly.

Wendy was taken back by those words.

"FIANCE!?" Wendy said with disbelief. "Why didn't you marry him here on Victoria Island?"

"He still blames himself for the sin he committed years ago…" Athena said. "He said he will marry me when he is ready to go back to Maple Island and confront the villages and apologize to them."

"So you know about this matter too now…" A voice came from behind them.

Athena and Wendy turned around and saw Dark Lord standing right behind them. Behind Dark Lord was a small army of assassin's and bandits.

"Let me talk to you alone." He said to Athena.

Athena stood up and followed him into the forest.

Wendy decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Why did you tell Wendy about our past?" Dark Lord asked.

"It was by my will…Matthew." Athena replied.

"Don't call me Matthew!" Dark Lord shouted. "That name was long forsaken as a traitor of Maple Island."

"Why wont you go back and visit the Chief!?" Athena shouted suddenly. "Do you know how my loyalty feels so torn up now that I have to choose between you and the village!? You still don't understand that…don't you?"

Athena turned to leave. Dark Lord grabbed her hand.

"When this battle is over…I'll think about going back…" He whispered to her.

Athena turned around and embraced him. Wendy could see that she was leaking tears of happiness. Wendy decided to leave them alone for now. They went through hardships worse then hers. Even though they have a different story…she understood them. Yet as she thought about Thanatos she couldn't understand why does he want to attack Ellinia so badly. Did someone from Ellinia harm it in any way? Or is their something pulling its strings and directing its madness towards Ellinia…Either way…she wasn't alone. Wendy looked at the symbol of the outcasts and covered it up.

"If I could go back and live in Ellinia again." She thought. "Would I?"

That was the question…why is she putting her life on the line for Ellinia? Did she still have feelings for the village? Does she suddenly have the feeling of protecting something she once loved? She didn't know the answer, yet as she looked at the darkening sky she knows that the answers will come soon.

will come soon.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Journey to Ellinia**

It was morning again. Yesterday's battle had cost some lives and weakened many others that survived. Charlie was out still burying some of his companions with a few others. Mark and Zep were cooking something at the campfire. Chibi was cleaning his spear. Athena was carving some arrows. Dark Lord was staring off to space, thinking of some matters, which was unknown to Wendy. It seemed like everyone had something to do. Sighing, Wendy climbed to her feet and went towards the campfire in the middle of the camp. A good smell filled her nose as she got near. It was beef stew. Wendy nodded approvingly at the two cooks. Zep and Mark smiled back. Wendy decided to talk to Athena about Thanatos. As she neared Athena, she saw her reading a book while carving a few arrows at once. It was a strange sight indeed. Athena noticed Wendy and stopped her activities.

"Hello Wendy." She said. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine." Wendy replied. "I came to ask a question."

Athena turned her attention towards Wendy.

"I'm listening." She said. "What is it?"

"Do you have any info on Thanatos?" Wendy asked.

Athena looked up into the clear blue sky.

"We fought his kind once before." Athena replied. "It seems like he is the last of his kind. There must be something he seeks for him to come to Victoria…but what is it? Their kind comes from Ludibruim. It's a world made mainly out of toy blocks. They guarded a sacred treasure for many years with the Gate Keepers. But it seems as if their numbers were diminishing sharply and I guess this one here in Victoria is the last of its kind."

Wendy tried to absorb the knowledge into her head. It all seemed so weird. Why would a creature that protected a sacred treasure be all the way here in Victoria?

"Mistress Athena…" A soft voice said from behind Wendy.

Wendy turned around and came face to face with an assassin. She was a young girl. On her forehead she wore a Blue Pilfer. Wendy examined this assassin from head to toe. Most of her attire was mainly blue. Behind her was someone who looked almost identical to her. The only difference is the color. The twin wore mostly red instead of blue.

"Who are you?" Athena asked.

"I am Silver." The blue assassin replied. "The one behind me is my twin sister, Ruby."

"Twins…" Wendy thought.

"What is it?" Athena asked.

"Dark Lord asks that you should take shelter in Kerning City for the moment." Silver replied.

"Nonsense." Athena said with a flick of her hand. "I don't need shelter. I can still fight."

"We are under strict orders to bring you to him." Ruby said moving forward.

Wendy stood up. Alarmed the two assassins' went into position. Wendy quickly cast the most basic magic she knew of, Magic claw. It hit Silver in the arm and she shouted out in surprise and pain. Ruby wasted no time and quickly threw two steelies at Wendy. The steelies hit the ground near Wendy. Then Wendy noticed a word on paper wrapped around the steelies. "Explosive" was on the paper. Wendy cried out in shock as the steelies before her blew up. Wendy was knocked against a tree. Weakened she slowly got to her feet. Wendy muttered a few words.

"Spirits of the dead…bind my enemies to the ground." She said.

The ground around the two assassins' sprout up and wrapped themselves around their arms and legs, disabling them from moving any further.

"Enough." Someone said.

All eyes turned towards the voice. It was Dark Lord.

"Athena." Dark Lord he said. "Go to kerning. This invasion is too dangerous."

"I can still fight!" Athena argued. "Don't worry about me!"

Dark Lord looked at Athena.

"You still say that even though we had bad experiences with them?" Dark Lord asked. "Don't forget that your fear might not be gone yet. I can't let you risk your life. I will go in your place."

Athena mumbled angrily.

"Wendy." Dark Lord said. "Travel to Ellinia with the army you have now. I will go notify DancesWithBalrog."

Wendy nodded and without a word she headed towards camp.

"We are leaving in five minutes!" Wendy announced. "Pack everything up and lets get moving!"

The camp suddenly became very active. Soon enough the tents surrounding the main campfire disappeared. In five minutes the entire army was assembled.

"Are we all ready?" Wendy shouted to the army in front of her. "Know this now. Some of us might not return from the next battle. If you are too scared I understand and you may seek shelter in Kerning city. Anyone who wants to leave this army now may step out."

Not one person did as much as twitch. Wendy nodded in approval.

"Victoria will remember this." Wendy said. "Now…TO ELLINIA!"

The clearing erupted in a unified shout, "FOR VICTORIA!"

The march towards the final battle was about to begin.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - The Strange Outcasts**

It s been almost 4 days since they left for Ellinia. They were lost in the forest of Ellinia. Their food supply were diminishing as well. As they were walking Wendy felt two sets of eyes spying on her.

I ll go check out the surroundings. She said. I ll be back.

Chibi and Zep nodded. Charlie turned around and signaled the army to stop for a rest. Exhausted, the small army sat down. Wendy walked west for a while. She stopped when she knew that she was quite far away from the group.

Come out. She said. I know you are there. Show yourself.

Two shadows jumped down from a nearby branch. Wendy could see that one was a female while the other was a male. The female wielded a bow. The male brandished a staff like her. Wendy narrowed her eyes at them.

Why are you following me? She asked.

We heard that you were in the surroundings. The male said. I am Bob. This here is my friend Juliria.

Never heard of you. Wendy said.

We are also outcasts like you. Juliria replied. We came to challenge you.

I am in no position to duel you fool. Wendy said. Now will you excuse me

Wendy quickly put up magic guard when Juliria shot a hail of arrows quickly at her. The arrows flicked harmlessly off her. Bob nodded in admiration.

Truly, you are what people say you are. He said. Worthy wielder of the Kage. But can it face my Dark Ritual in a duel?

Without waiting for an answer, Bob swung his staff in a circle.

Dark energies of the Forsaken Realm! He shouted. Open your gate and unleash your horrors!

A gate materialized behind the mage. It opened up and shadows came forth and slithered around Wendy. Shocked for a second, Wendy quickly cast a counter spell.

Spirits of the Flame! Wendy shouted. Pry this wretched magic off your caller!

Wendy burst into flame and the shadows binding her were flung off. Wendy came out of the fire and pointed her staff at the gate behind Bob.

Thor Lord of Lighting! She said. Grant me powers to destroy all who oppose me!

Lighting energies piled up and formed a giant spear of lighting. Wendy flung it at the gate. The gate exploded as the spear came into contact with it. Bob was thrown back. Without warning arrows came fast towards Wendy. Surprised Wendy was unprepared. The arrows pierced her staff arm. Shouting in pain she let go of her staff.

Check. Juliria said with a grin.

Bob got up and chanted a few words. Fire shot from his staff and flew towards Wendy.

This is the end! Wendy thought. I failed you

Wendy closed her eyes waiting for the fire to hit her. After a while, Wendy opened her eyes to see the back armor of Chibi. Zep and Mark were on the treetops firing away. Frightened by the sudden reinforcement, the two outcasts ran into the forest.

We will meet again Wendy Wielder of the Kage Bob said as he disappeared.

The last thing Wendy saw was her friends worried looks as her vision blacked out.

In the distance the same two shadows with crimson eyes were staring at them.

Bob and Juliria failed after all One said. What do we do now?

We wait it wont be long The other said with a hint of frustration. Let s go.

The two shadows shuffled away into the quiet forest of Ellinia.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - The Grim Phantom Watch**

Wendy woke up to see the ceiling of a tent. Then Zep's face came into view.

"Your awake!" He cried.

He ran outside hollering like a mad dog. A few minutes later Wendy could see Zep with Chibi, Mark, Dark Lord, and Charlie rushing toward her. Everyone had a relieved look on their face.

"Are you feeling alright?" Dark Lord asked. "Your arm was bleeding badly. The arrow pierced one of your vital points."

Wendy looked at her staff arm and saw a nasty hole. Surprised Wendy moved her arm. Immense pain shot into her arm. Gasping for air she jumped and rammed into Zep.

"My arm…" Wendy said. "It hurts…can I use it?"

"Yes." Dark Lord replied. "But you need rest for a while for it to fully recover."

Wendy nodded and lay down on the bed again. Charlie saluted and walked out of the tent. Chibi and Mark muttered something about inventing a new type of toothpaste and Zep went to cook her a meal. Dark Lord went off into the woods again. Sighing Wendy returned to sleep. She was dreaming of the time she was a child in Ellinia. She loved everything in sight and was curious all the time. This curious behavior got her into trouble many times. She remembered the time when she tried to eat Grendel's apple book because it looked so much like an apple. She failed to notice that it had pages on the side and it was flatter then a normal apple. She was watching her play around the village when suddenly the image vanished before her eyes. Shocked, Wendy looked around for something familiar. She then saw a giant watch in front of her. Then a voice came into her head.

"Are you ready to embrace death?" A hideous voice asked her.

Without warning a spirit bounded by chains popped out of the watch. It had a hideous face. It looked as if it has suffered many days of torture. One gold tooth gleamed at the side of its mouth. Tiny blue horns stuck out on top of its head. Wendy then saw herself in her battle gear. Without waiting for the monster to attack, Wendy attacked. She quickly cast fire arrows. The arrow flew at the monster at high speeds. Without so much as a twitch the monster was hit. Wendy waited to see if it worked. The smoke vanished and the monster was standing there waiting for something. Angered, Wendy chanted some words. She pointed her staff at the monster and ice materialized and shot forth towards the monster. The monster opened its mouth suddenly and swallowed the ice. It then spoke.

"Fool…" It said. "The weak will never defeat me."

Then Wendy remembered the three mages she had seen in her dreams. She looked at the mage wearing the pure white clothing.

"It fears happiness…" She said to Wendy before disappearing again.

Wendy pictured the first day she became a mage, the first time she met her friends, the first time they shared meals together. The feeling of happiness flowed into Wendy. As Wendy opened her eyes she saw the monster shrink back in fear.

"Lea!" The monster shouted. "How dare you interfere with my affairs!"

Wendy heard a voice but as she looked around she saw no one. She was suddenly bursting with energy and she saw herself wrapped in a bright white aura.

"She is under my protection." A voice issued. "You have no right to attack her either…Grim Phantom Watch."

Snarling the monster leaped forward. Without thinking Wendy pointed her staff at the monster and shouted, "Spirits of Heavens! Spread your influence upon the wretched beings that oppose you! Thousand Needles Of Redemption!"

The sky glowed bright. Needles shot out of the sky and attacked the monster. The monster roared in pain as more and more needles pinned it to the ground. As the last needle found its place the monster started to disappear. As Wendy watched the chains on the monster were broken. Its hideous face started to disappear to reveal a peaceful creatures face in its place. After a while it disappeared.

"Do not be afraid young one." Lea's voice said in her head. "We will always be there for you. You are not alone."

Wendy snapped away as she saw Zep shaking her continuously.

"Your meals ready!" He said. "Its my special carrot soup today."

Wendy nodded and started drinking. She was still wondering about the mage called Lea. Who was she? Why was she helping her? Then as she stared outside into the dark sky, the stars shone bright and told her the answers are not far from being known. She will have to patient for now. She finished drinking her soup and went with Zep towards the campfire to share stories with the beginners.

"Lets hope this peace will last…" Wendy thought before rushing towards Zep to keep up with him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - The Final Battle (Part 1)**

Wendy woke up for the 4th time today. She wasn't getting any rest at all. She kept thinking about Ellinia and its safety. But she knew they were extremely near Ellinia. The barriers force was something you have to recognize. Then all of a sudden Wendy's sense's alerted her. The Barrier was destroyed! Alarmed by the sudden disappearance of the Barriers enormous energies, she signaled the entire army to double their speed. Wendy and Zep went ahead as they were the quickest ones in the army. A Scream came from beyond some trees in front of Wendy and as she burst into the clearing with Zep behind her, She saw a fairy looking into the eyes of a Gate Keeper. Without hesitation, Wendy dispatched it with a fire arrow. Snarls were coming from inside the town of Ellinia and Wendy turned to the army that was still coming through the entrance.

"FOR VICTORIA!" She shouted.

"FOR VICTORIA!" The army bellowed before rushing forward into the quiet town of Ellinia forest.

Wendy along with Chibi and a few bandits and assassins started attacking Buffy's and Gate Keepers that flooded into Ellinia on the other entrance. Zep and Mark with a few other beginners went to warn the townsfolk about the attack. Both sides were furious. On Wendy's side, bandits attacking with tremendous speed and power. Assassins throwing their stars as if there were no end to it. Chibi whirling his spear, The FairFrozen, and bringing all those who come too near under submission. Wendy was casting as fast as she could. Then after the tide of monsters started to weaken, more monsters burst into the clearing and started to overpower the small group of Victorians. Thanatos suddenly appeared with another massive group of monsters. They were holding grandfather clocks as if they were weapons.

"Buffoons!" Wendy thought. "This is not good!"

"Foolish mage." Thanatos whispered. "No one can stop me!"

Thanatos then chanted a few strange words and frost spikes came out of the ground and killed a few of the bandits and assassins that were fighting nearest to him. Thanatos then chanted some more words and suddenly Wendy couldn't move her body at all. She watched as the masked demon cast a dark ball of energy and shot it towards her. Wendy closed her eyes waiting for death. Then she heard the magic being overpowered. She opened her eyes to see the two outcasts that had challenged her a few days ago.

"I see that you needed some help." Bob said looking at Wendy. "We have come to help today. Even outcasts such as ourselves can't stand by and watch our village attacked and do nothing about it. We will fight alongside with you."

Wendy nodded and allowed him to remove the curse that bonded her stiff. Freed, she and Bob went and started casting spells. Bobs friend, Juliria, was shooting arrows at lighting speed. Angered Thanatos chanted something and a dark circle filled with forbidden symbols appeared around him. Monsters poured forth from the circle and it looked as if there were no end to the monsters that came out of the circle. Shocked Wendy and Bob fell back. Juliria shoot dozens of arrows at the circle to delay the advance of the monsters. Then an ear-piercing cry came from the entrance. Athena and DancesWithBalrog were seen leading a huge band of archers and warriors. Wendy spotted John and Derek behind the two legends.

"Show these ugly beasts what we warriors can do!" DancesWithBalrog shouted.

The army erupted with war cries and charged forward, brandishing spears, swords, axes, pole arms, and weapons of different shapes. The archers pulled their bowstrings backward and let loose a barrage of arrows that came swirling down on targets. The final battle had started. Wendy spotted mages coming from the bottom part of Ellinia and was fighting back furiously. Everywhere blood and dead bodies were seen. Wendy gasped as she saw two pairs of crimson eyes flash into her mind. Suddenly the air was filled with demonic beasts and the surrounding areas came to life as giant bulls wielding spears and yellowish demons with one eye came pouring out from all directions. Two huge shapes came forth. They came out of the shadows and revealed two demons that were as large as a normal house and look scarier then any warrior could look. One of them wore a skull mask and its wings, torn and ragged, were shifting uncontrollably. The other was similar to the first but it didn't wear a skull mask and its wings were tiny and fragile. Even Thanatos seems taken back by the sudden appearance of these two beasts.

"I don't need help from you!" He cried.

"Why of course you don't…" The skull masked demon said with a sneer. "We have come to get rid of you and the troublesome humans. Did you really think these pitiful humans and fairies could actually kill your kind? It was us who did it. You were a threat and seeing you as the last of their kind we could finish you and I will rule Victoria alone!"

Wendy turned to Thanatos and yelled, "You were deceived! Help us fight these things back and we will talk about matters later!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" He replied. "You will pay for this treachery!"

The army of Gatekeepers, Buffoons, and Buffy's suddenly turned and charged at the bulls and one-eyed demons. Wendy's army did the same and charged straight at the new threat. Wendy's eyes locked onto the leader of the threat. She narrowed her eyes and whispered, "Don't underestimate humans…flying fool."

The newly united armies of Thanatos and Wendy faced the demons army. All was quiet and a leaf drifted slowly towards the ground between the armies. It touch the ground and at the same time both sides erupted with war cries louder then anyone has ever heard and charged at their enemies. The real final battle has just begun.......


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - The Final Battle (Part 2)**

A squirrel was speeding through the forest. It was trying to feed its young in time. It thought of a shortcut that leads to a nearby human settlement. As it neared the town it heard many noises coming from there. Back on the battlefield it was chaos everywhere. Waves and waves of monsters were pouring forth from the forest. Victorians and Gatekeepers with their clown allies were fighting the endless tide of monsters. Wendy is seen spreading fire in a pattern. She clasped her staff onto her forehead,

"Spirits of the eternal pact!" She shouted. "Heed my call and devour your foes! EXPLOSION!"

The ground erupted into flames engulfing a large group of monsters. Wendy breathed a sigh of relief when she heard a large cry. Fear struck her as she knew this voice. She turned her head in the direction of the voice and gasped as she say Chibi impaled on the claw of the winged masked demon.

"CHIBI!" Wendy cried out in grief.

The demon took notice of the cry and flung Chibi at a nearby tree. Dark Lord and DancesWithBalrog teamed up on the demon only to be accompanied by a large wave of monsters. Wendy ran to Chibi's side. He was leaking massive blood and it looked as if it were too late. Wendy didn't hesitate for even a second. She immediately started to chant a healing spell.

"Its no use…" Chibi said. "I've lost too much blood."

"You're going to live Chibi." Wendy replied. "Don't die now!"

Chibi leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "The day I met you…I knew I was in love with you…But along with that feeling…I also knew that me and you could never be together…You were always gentle and wise…I'm nothing but a warrior with no pride…no shame at what I do…I'm sorry Wendy…I can't help you anymore…"

Chibi's body grew heavy and his eyes were glazed with death. Wendy closed his eyes and wept. Then an image flashed into her head. The three mages she had seen in her vision were surrounding her. They spoke at the same time.

"It is time Wendy." They whispered. "Show your strength through your emotions."

Wendy's eyes snapped open. Her mind blazed with anger and hatred. She roared and swung her staff around her head. A blinding circle of light appeared around Wendy. She struck her staff to the ground.

"Hero's of the Heavens Gate…" She whispered. "Grant me powers to eliminate all who oppose me!"

3 seals appeared on Wendy's forehead. Wendy looked at the winged masked demon with fury.

"First seal!" She shouted. "Spirits of the frozen plains! Shatter those who ravage your land! FROZEN APOCALYPSE!

The sky started raining huge shards of ice and burying many monsters and killing others smaller then the shards of ice.

"Second seal!" Wendy shouted. "Spirits of the thundering clouds! Remove all the wretched beings that don't deserve to see your power!"

The sky responded once again only this time it shot endless bolts of lighting, killing many that wore metal and those who are weak to lighting.

"Third seal!" Wendy shouted "Spirits of the Eternal Pact! Bring forth your champion and aid me in combat for the final time! FURY OF THE PHOENIX!"

The sky erupted into flame as an enormous flaming bird materialized. It shot forward towards the ground and as it touched the ground the ground came to life as fire danced towards their foes. Many monsters were engulfed in the flame and many Victorians were badly injured or killed by the intense heat.

"Final seal…" Wendy whispered. "Heavens Will…"

The sky erupted for the last time into a brilliant flash of light. As many looked into the sky they saw many rays of energy raining down and the ground started to shake. The ground split open and devoured nearly half of the winged masked demons army of monsters and the rays of light coming from the sky finished the rest of the army. Wendy watched as endless rays of light impaled the winged masked demon. It screamed in pain and started to fade away.

"Its over…" Wendy said. "Chibi…I have avenged your death…"

Suddenly the seals on forehead opened and started to spin. Wendy screamed in pain and collapsed onto the floor. The army of Victorians watched as the staff she wielded started losing its color until it looked like a mere statue. Wendy had used her final most forbidden move…She paid the price by losing half of her powers permanently…The Final Battle was over…And the victory was Victoria's alone…The army of Victorians shouted their cry of triumph and victory as the sky danced with many brilliant colors…


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue - Welcome Home**

Wendy woke up. She looked around and saw herself in a small cottage. Then she spotted Zep, Mark, Dark Lord, DancesWithBalrog, Grendel, Rowen The Fairy, and Charlie.

"Thank goodness your awake Wendy!" Zep shouted.

"Be quiet." Grendel replied. "She needs rest right now."

Zep kept silent as Dark Lord came forward.

"What you did back there was an amazing feat." He said. "But it caused your power to drop sharply. You no longer have the power to wield the Kage. Many parts of your body were sealed up…unsealing them might be impossible."

Wendy listened to those words and nodded. Grendel signaled the group to leave and he left after making sure she was unharmed in any way. Wendy fell asleep once again. When she woke up the next morning she received news from the person taking care of her that the army was no more. Everyone went their own ways. Zep and Dark Lord plus their squad of bandits and assassin's traveled back to kerning city. Athena and Mark went back to rebuild Henesys with a team of archers. DancesWithBalrog and John rallied their own army and traveled back to Perion. Charlie and his band of beginners decided to go back to Lith harbor and help rebuild the docks. When Wendy thought she was well enough she went to Grendel's house. She saw him reading a book as usual and conducting new experiments.

"Grendel." She said.

Grendel looked up with questioning eyes.

"Its time for my departure." Wendy replied.

Grendel's then sighed and got up from his chair. He walked up to Wendy and suddenly embraced her. Shocked Wendy's eyes went wide open.

"No need for that now…" Grendel whispered into her ear. "You are home now…"

Wendy's eyes suddenly filled with tears. Finally…She was home again…

Far away on the floating island which many named Maple Island a child could be seen running around. He suddenly bumped into a pair of legs. He looked up at the dark figure in from of him. Luca's was nearby and as he looked into the eyes of Dark Lord and Athena, he gasped and dropped his stick.

"Henry!" He yelled. "Athena! I'm so glad your home! Wait till the villagers hear about this!"

Dark Lord picked up the child and walked over to Luca. Without warning Dark Lord embraced Luca. Dark Lord was shedding tears.

"I'm sorry chief." He sobbed. "I should have never run away."

"Don't be sad now my boy!" Luca's replied. "What's important is that you and Athena are back! We should immediately arrange your wedding!"

Athena turned red and muttered something about visiting the village elders. Dark Lord looked at her and smiled.

In the barren wastelands of Perion, DancesWithBalrog was standing on top of his house. In his hand he held a jar of wine. He poured it into a cup and lifted the cup up to the sky.

"Your strength and pride will be well honored…Chibi." He said sadly.

The Island of Victoria was safe…once again. The legends of the outcasts are no more. They have found a home…and peace at last…how long this will last no one knows.


	17. Bonus Chapter & Final Notes

_*In case you were wondering what happened to the 13th chapter of the story, think no further. I did no make a mistake and went out of count. I have decided to list it as a bonus chapter.*_

_*This chapter has almost no relations to the original plot and was written solely as a filler chapter meant to satisfy fans.*_

**Chapter 13 - Slime Boy!?**

Wendy's arm was still healing and their time was short. Thanatos will reach Ellinia soon and she was still here waiting for her arm to heal. Chibi was still resting from the blow he took for her when the two strange outcasts, Bob and Juliria, attacked her. She decided to explore the area. She told the others where she was going. At first they disagreed but eventually they let her go. Wendy walked for countless minutes and listened to the quiet sounds all around her. Wendy then noticed teams of slimes were traveling in a group up a tree. She was wondering what got them so organized. She followed them silently and as they reached the top of the tree she saw this weird boy. He was dancing with a bunch of slimes. The slimes seem to accept him and were dancing around him in large circles. Confused she tapped her foot on the ground loudly. The entire area went silent all of a sudden. The boy looked at Wendy surprised. Then he shouted some strange commands and the slimes instantly started attacking Wendy. Without any difficulty she chanted a few words and cast Thunder Bolt. The numbers of slimes were dropping rapidly. Then the strange boy shouted again and the slime liquids of the ones Wendy defeated all flowed together and became a gigantic slime. Surprised, Wendy teleported to the nearest tree.

"HA!" The boy shouted. "Try and beat Slime King weakling!"

Insulted by the remark Wendy prepared to cast a big spell. Then her arm shot pain up into her head. She was not healed enough to cast such spells. She chanted a few words and gathered energy. A long ice bolt materialized in front of her staff and she pointed at the huge slime. The bolt shot towards its target. The slime froze as the ice bolt impaled itself into the slime.

"WHAT!?" The boy yelled. "No Fair! Your not nice!"

Wendy stared at the boy; obviously he did not want to live for another day.

"Big Bully!" The boy continued. "Go away!"

Wendy felt her anger rising.

"SHUT UP!" Wendy yelled all of a sudden.

Frightened the boy whimpered and hid behind one of the slimes that were still alive. The slimes reacted by rushing at her. Wendy cast another Thunder Bolt and got rid of the remaining slimes. The boy started crying.

"You killed all my friends!" The boy wailed.

Wendy sighed. She took out a book and chanted a spell.

"Spirits of Heaven…" Wendy chanted. "Grant me a favor and revive the slimes I have just killed."

Instantly the quiet, barren area filled up with slimes. Happy to see his friends the boy jumped up and started to jump around and chant his weird words. He turned back to Wendy.

"Thank you miss!" He said. "My name is George. Bye nice lady!"

Without a word he was gone. The slimes all went with him. Wendy stared for a second longer, surprised at all that happened. This strange child seems to have a forgetful behavior. One moment he directed an attack, the next he was crying, and then he was happy. Wendy shook her head and decided that will be enough exercise for today. She started to head back to camp. In the distance a person is seen on top of a tree, looking at Wendy. His Alric helmet shone bright and the bow he held in his hand gleamed. An enormous eagle was perched on his outstretched left arm. Its eyes matched its masters. A smile spread across his face.

"Well…it seems like we found some interesting things here at Ellinia." He said. "You must be hungry now. Lets go hunt for some stray pigs in this forest."

The bowman disappeared into the forest as silently as he had been seen…

**Final Notes**

_I must apologize to those who have read this story as I am not the one who had written this piece of work._

_The true author of this story goes by the online name of LadyWendy. In reality she is my little sister and upon hearing of my registering an account on Fan Fiction, she asked me to post her story on the site._

_The story has not been altered in anyway since she completed the story._

_Once again I apologize for not giving proper credit to the real author of this story._


End file.
